Waste and garbage management is one of the most critical problems of our time. Several attempts have been made in the past to overcome the problems associated with waste management and efficient trash recycling. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,905 provides an enclosure for a refuse container and a recyclable container includes a frame; a front and a rear carried by the frame and including an advertising holder, a refuse opening, and a recyclable opening, the refuse opening receiving refuse therethrough for depositing the refuse in the enclosed refuse container, the recyclable opening receiving recyclables therethrough for depositing the recyclables in the enclosed recyclable container; a rear carried by the frame and including an advertising holder for holding advertising; a left side carried by the frame and including an advertising holder for holding advertising; a right side carried by the frame and including an advertising holder for holding advertising thereon; and a roof carried by the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,017 provides an automatic recycling machine and automatic waste disposal system for plural types of household and commercial waste materials which automatically sorts, processes, shreds, crushes, compacts, rinses by cleaning liquid for removal of contamination and dirt from certain washable waste types, packages the waste material, and identifying the package with waste type and waste source by barcode marking. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,969 provides in a can crusher, cans lying in a semicylindrical compaction chamber are crushed between a movable ram and a stationary anvil plate. The ram is driven by a ram rod extending from the ram, a ram rod crank arm pivoted to the ram rod and rotated by a power driven crankshaft. Crushed cans are ejected from between the ram and anvil plate after being crushed, and uncrushed cans are fed to a lengthwise position in the compaction chamber each time the ram moves back from the anvil plate. The uncrushed cans are fed, end-to-end, into the compaction chamber from a feed tube located above the chamber. The feed tube has a skewer-receiving opening provided in it, and a skewer-retaining sleeve extends out from the feed tube in surrounding relationship to the opening. The skewer crank arm is fixedly mounted on the crankshaft in fixed angular relationship with respect to the ram rod crank arm. When the ram is in its closest position to the anvil plate, the skewer is clear of the interior surface of the feed tube to allow uncrushed cans to move into contact with a can restricting camming surface of the ram rod, but just before the bottom can slides over the can restricting camming surface of the ram rod, the next-to-the bottom uncrushed can has been impaled by this skewer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,945 provides a multi-unit, automatic machine for compaction, packaging, and disposal of plural types of material such as newspaper, plastic containers, glass bottles, aluminum cans, or other household and commercial waste. Each type of material is automatically processed in a separate unit and than separately packaged and sealed in a special bar coded bag, which is then disposed of the machine.
However, there is long felt need for a low-cost integral recycling solution that allows modular replacement of its components while gathering associated data to share and analyze with other users or recycling apparatus.